The present invention relates to direct-fed microbial (DFM) compositions and methods for improving the performance of an animal, improving the health of an animal, improving the environment of an animal, and combinations thereof. These improvements enhance commercial value of animal populations.
An animal's gastrointestinal tract is constantly challenged by large numbers of bacteria, viruses, and protozoa found in feed, bedding, and the environment. The gastrointestinal tract has a sophisticated system to counter these potential pathogens consisting of physical, chemical, and immunological lines of defense. Beneficial bacteria are an important part of this system. Pathogens, stress, metabolic upset, the use of antimicrobials, and other causes can upset the balance of intestinal bacteria, which may impair digestion and make the animal more susceptible to disease. Thus, providing the animal with bacteria that assist in establishment (or reestablishment) of a normal bacterial profile can help maintain optimal animal performance.
Direct-fed microbial products are products that contain live (viable) microorganisms (e.g., bacteria). Over time, many of the direct-fed microbial products previously considered useful for improving animal performance, either directly via feed conversion improvements or indirectly via environmental improvements, have lost overall efficacy. The change in efficacy may be associated with the increased use of dried distillers grain solubles (DDGS), or similar feed components, in the diets of animals. The use of DDGS in the diets of animals also affects manure waste pit systems. DDGS, along with any feed component that is high in nitrogen, lipids, and fiber, is difficult for the animal to digest and is often released into the manure pit, affecting manure handling, storage, and decomposition. Feeding animals high levels of DDGS, or other high fiber and/or lipid-containing diets, results in increased solids accumulation, as well as increased ammonia, methane, phosphine, and hydrogen sulfide gas in manure pits. Currently, commercially available products do not appear to help control the negative environmental effects associated with DDGS, or other high fiber and/or lipid-containing diets (e.g., corn-soy diets, and the like). Thus, direct-fed microbial strains are needed that work both in the animal and in the manure waste pit system. Microbial strains are also needed that will improve animal performance, including average daily feed intake, average daily gain, and feed conversion, which have been reduced in DDGS-fed animals.
Applicants have developed a direct-fed microbial composition that results in increased average daily gain, increased average daily feed intake, and improved feed conversion in an animal, improved metabolizable energy due to breakdown of difficult to digest feed components in the diet (e.g., DDGS), reduced negative environmental effects on animals due to ammonia volatilization, reduced disease concerns from animal pathogens (e.g., E. coli, Salmonella, and Clostridia), improved manure nitrogen value due to reduction in NH3 ammonia volatilization, reduced disease spreading and nuisance manure pit foaming, and reduced explosive gases (e.g., methane, hydrogen, phosphine) in barns due to reduction in long chain fatty acid-containing foams. The direct-fed microbial compositions described herein offer a commercial benefit by providing all of these properties, or a combination thereof, in a single direct-fed microbial composition. In addition, the direct-fed microbial compositions described herein result in a reduction in the use of antibiotics, and an increase in feed efficiency, which reduces the overall cost of animal feed.
Methods and compositions are provided for improving the performance of an animal, improving the health of the animal, improving the environment of the animal, and combinations thereof. In various embodiments, the animal can be selected from the group consisting of a poultry species, a porcine species, a bovine species, an ovine species, an equine species, and a companion animal. In the embodiment where the animal is a poultry species, the poultry species can be a broiler chicken. In the embodiment where the animal is a porcine species, the porcine species can be selected from the group consisting of a grow finish pig, a nursery pig, a sow, and a breeding stock pig.
In various embodiments, the compositions for use in the methods described herein can be a commercial package, a feed additive for an animal feed composition, an additive for the drinking water of an animal, or an animal feed composition (e.g., a complete feed), each comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof.
In one embodiment of the methods described herein, a method is provided of feeding an animal. The method comprises the step of administering to the animal a feed composition or drinking water comprising an effective amount of an additive comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof, wherein the Bacillus strain causes an effect selected from the group consisting of improving the performance of the animal, improving the health of the animal, improving the environment of the animal, and combinations thereof.
In another embodiment of the methods described herein, a method is provided of controlling detrimental environmental effects of manure. The method comprises the steps of administering to an animal a feed composition or drinking water comprising an effective amount of an additive comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof, and controlling the detrimental environmental effects of the manure.
In yet another illustrative embodiment of the methods described herein, a method is provided of controlling detrimental environmental effects of manure. The method comprises the step of applying to manure, litter, a pit, or a manure pond a composition comprising an effective amount of an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof, and controlling the detrimental environmental effects of the manure.
The following clauses, and combinations thereof, provide various additional illustrative aspects of the invention described herein. The various embodiments described in any other section of this patent application, including the section titled “DETAILED DESCRIPTION OF ILLUSTRATIVE EMBODIMENTS” and the EXAMPLES are applicable to any of the following embodiments of the invention described in the numbered clauses below.
1. A method of feeding an animal, the method comprising the step of administering to the animal a feed composition or drinking water comprising an effective amount of an additive comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof, wherein the Bacillus strain causes an effect selected from the group consisting of improving the performance of the animal, improving the health of the animal, improving the environment of the animal, and combinations thereof.
2. The method of clause 1 wherein the animal is selected from the group consisting of a poultry species, a porcine species, a bovine species, an ovine species, an equine species, and a companion animal.
3. The method of clause 2 wherein the poultry species is a broiler chicken.
4. The method of clause 3 wherein the effect is improving the performance of the animal.
5. The method of clause 4 wherein the improvement in animal performance is selected from the group consisting of decreasing feed conversion, increasing average daily feed intake, increasing average daily gain, improving consistency of performance, and combinations thereof.
6. The method of clause 4 wherein the improvement in animal performance is increased breast meat weight.
7. The method of clause 4 wherein the improvement in animal performance is increased breast meat yield as a per cent of live weight.
8. The method of clause 2 wherein the porcine species is selected from the group consisting of a grow finish pig, a nursery pig, a sow, and a breeding stock pig.
9. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 8 wherein the effect is improving the performance of the animal.
10. The method of clause 9 wherein the improvement in animal performance is selected from the group consisting of decreasing feed conversion, increasing average daily feed intake, increasing average daily gain, improving consistency of performance, and combinations thereof.
11. The method of clause 9 wherein the improvement in animal performance is selected from the group consisting of improving digestibility of a diet, improving the metabolizable energy to gross energy ratio, and combinations thereof.
12. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 11 wherein the Bacillus strain produces an enzyme selected from the group consisting of an α-galactosidase, a protease, a lipase, an amylase, a xylanase, a cellulase, and combinations thereof.
13. The method of clause 1 wherein the effect is improving the health of the animal.
14. The method any one of clauses 1 to 13 wherein at least one of the Bacillus strains has antimicrobial activity.
15. The method of clause 14 wherein the antimicrobial activity is against bacteria selected from the group consisting of E. coli, Salmonella, Staphylococcus, Enterococcus, Clostridia, Campylobacter, and combinations thereof.
16. The method of clause 1 wherein the effect is improving the environment.
17. The method of clause 16 wherein the improvement to the environment is selected from the group consisting of reducing the pH of manure, reducing the long chain fatty acid content of manure, reducing ammonia in manure, reducing manure pit foaming, reducing explosive gases in manure, reducing ammonia volatilization, and combinations thereof.
18. The method of clause 17 wherein the reduction in ammonia in the manure causes a reduction selected from the group consisting of a reduction in ammonia toxicity in the animal and a reduction in ammonia toxicity to natural flora in the environment of the animal.
19. The method of clause 17 wherein the reduction in ammonia in the manure reduces ammonia flashing in a barn.
20. The method of clause 17 wherein the reduction in long chain fatty acid content in the manure causes a reduction in explosive gases in the manure wherein the gases are selected from the group consisting of methane gas, hydrogen gas, phosphine gas, and combinations thereof.
21. The method of clause 17 wherein the reduction in ammonia in the manure improves nitrogen value in the manure wherein the manure is used as a fertilizer.
22. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 21 further comprising the step of administering to the animal another bacterial strain selected from the group consisting of another Bacillus strain, a lactic acid bacterial strain, and combinations thereof.
23. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 22 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944).
24. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 22 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943) or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943).
25. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 22 wherein Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), and Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), are administered in combination in a single composition.
26. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 22 wherein Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), and Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), are administered in combination in separate compositions.
27. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 26 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 5.0×1012 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
28. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 27 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 1.0×107 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
29. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 28 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose greater than about 7.0×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
30. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 29 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 7.3×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
31. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 30 wherein the Bacillus strain is isolated from a high performing grow finish pig.
32. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 31 further comprising the step of administering an antibiotic to the animal wherein the antibiotic is selected from the group consisting of Denagard™, BMD™, Carbadox™, and Stafac™.
33. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 32 further comprising the step of avoiding administering to the animal an antibiotic selected from the group consisting of erythromycin, levofloxacin, trimethoprim/sulfamethoxazole, trimethoprim, daptomycin, rifampicin, Tylan™, Pulmotil™, and vancomycin.
34. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 33 further comprising the step of administering to the animal an enzyme selected from the group consisting of a galactosidase, a protease, a lipase, an amylase, a hemicellulase, an arabinoxylanase, a xylanase, a cellulase, an NSPase, a phytase, and combinations thereof.
35. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 34 wherein the microbial balance in the animal is maintained.
36. The method of clause 2 wherein the animal is a companion animal.
37. The method of clause 36 wherein the animal is a canine species or a feline species.
38. The method of clause 2 wherein the animal is a sow and the Bacillus strain is administered during lactation.
39. The method of clause 2 wherein the animal is a sow and the Bacillus strain is administered during gestation.
40. The method of any one of clauses 1 to 39 wherein the feed composition is administered daily to the animal.
41. The method of clause 1 wherein the animal is selected from the group consisting of a chicken, a pig, a horse, a pony, a cow, a turkey, a goat, a sheep, a quail, a pheasant, an ostrich, a duck, a fish, a crustacean, and combinations thereof.
42. A method of controlling detrimental environmental effects of manure, the method comprising the steps of administering to an animal a feed composition or drinking water comprising an effective amount of an additive comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof, and controlling the detrimental environmental effects of the manure.
43. The method of clause 42 wherein the animal is selected from the group consisting of a poultry species, a porcine species, a bovine species, an ovine species, and an equine species.
44. The method of clause 42 wherein the Bacillus strain causes an effect selected from the group consisting of reducing the pH of manure, reducing the long chain fatty acid content of manure, reducing ammonia in manure, reducing manure pit foaming, reducing explosive gases in manure, reducing ammonia volatilization, and combinations thereof.
45. The method of clause 44 wherein the reduction in ammonia in the manure reduces ammonia flashing in a barn.
46. The method of clause 44 wherein the reduction in long chain fatty acid content in the manure results in a reduction in explosive gases in the manure wherein the gases are selected from the group consisting of methane gas, hydrogen gas, phosphine gas, and combinations thereof.
47. The method of clause 44 wherein the reduction in ammonia in the manure improves nitrogen value in the manure wherein the manure is used as a fertilizer.
48. The method of any one of clauses 42 to 47 further comprising the step of administering to the animal another bacterial strain selected from the group consisting of another Bacillus strain, a lactic acid bacterial strain, and combinations thereof.
49. The method of any one of clauses 42 to 48 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944).
50. The method of any one of clauses 42 to 48 wherein the strain administered is Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), or a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943).
51. The method of any one of clauses 42 to 50 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 5.0×1012 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
52. The method of any one of clauses 42 to 51 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 1.0×103 CFU/gram of the feed composition to about 1.0×107 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
53. The method of any one of clauses 42 to 52 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose greater than about 7.0×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
54. The method of any one of clauses 42 to 53 wherein the Bacillus strain is administered in the feed composition at a dose of about 7.3×104 CFU/gram of the feed composition.
55. A method of controlling detrimental environmental effects of manure, the method comprising the step of applying to manure, litter, a pit, or a manure pond a composition comprising an effective amount of an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof, and controlling the detrimental environmental effects of the manure.
56. The method of clause 55 wherein the method improves the health of the animal by effects selected from the group consisting of reducing respiratory problems of the animal, improving gut health of the animal, improving consistency of performance of the animal, reducing diseases related to environmental toxicity in the animal, and reducing pathogens in the animal.
57. The method of clause 55 wherein the animal is a poultry species and the method improves the health of the animal by an effect selected from the group consisting of reducing respiratory problems of the poultry species, reducing breast blisters of the poultry species, improving consistency of performance of the poultry species, and reducing damage to the feet of the poultry species.
58. The method of clause 55 wherein the manure is in an anaerobic digester.
59. The method of clause 55 wherein the manure is in an anaerobic lagoon.
60. The method of any one of clauses 55 to 59 wherein the applying step comprises spraying or adding a powder or a pumpable liquid.
61. The method of any one of clauses 55 to 60 wherein the pit is a swine pit.
62. The method of clause 32 wherein the antibiotic is Denagard™ and the Denagard™ is administered in combination with chlortetracycline.
63. The method of clause 11 wherein the diet includes a component selected from the group consisting of dried distillers grain solubles, corn, soy, and combinations thereof.
64. A commercial package comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof.
65. A feed additive for an animal feed comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof.
66. An additive for the drinking water of an animal comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof.
67. An animal feed composition comprising an isolated Bacillus strain selected from the group consisting of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 86 (NRRL No. B-50944), a strain having all of the identifying characteristics of Bacillus strain 300 (NRRL No. B-50943), and combinations thereof.
68. The commercial package, feed additive, feed composition, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 64 to 67 wherein the Bacillus strain causes an effect selected from the group consisting of improving the performance of the animal, improving the health of the animal, improving the environment of the animal, and combinations thereof.
69. The commercial package, feed additive, feed composition, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 64 to 68, wherein the Bacillus strain inhibits a pathogen selected from the group consisting of E. coli, Salmonella, Staphylococcus, Enterococcus, Campylobacter, and Clostridium. 
70. The feed additive or additive for the drinking water of the animal of clause 65 or 66 in the form of a concentrate.
71. The feed additive or additive for the drinking water of the animal of clause 65 or 66 in the form of a superconcentrate.
72. The feed additive, feed composition, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 65 to 67 in dry form.
73. The feed composition of clause 67 in pelleted form.
74. The commercial package of clause 64 comprising the Bacillus strains in a form for use in treatment of a pit, a manure pond, or for use in treatment of litter.
75. The commercial package of clause 74 wherein the strains are in a form selected from the group consisting of a powder, a liquid, and a pellet form.
76. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 64 to 73 further comprising a carrier for the Bacillus strains.
77. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 76 wherein the carrier is selected from the group consisting of a bran, rice hulls, a salt, a dextrin, and combinations thereof.
78. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 64 to 77 in a bag.
79. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 78 wherein the bag is a plastic bag.
80. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 64 to 79 further comprising instructions for use of one or more of the Bacillus strains.
81. The commercial package, feed additive, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 78 to 80 in a 20-pound bag.
82. The commercial package, feed additive, or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 78 to 80 in a 50-pound bag.
83. The feed additive or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 65, 66, 68, 69 to 72, or 76 to 82 in powder form.
84. The feed additive or additive for the drinking water of the animal of any one of clauses 65, 66, 68 to 71, or 78 to 80 in liquid form.
85. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 64 to 84 in a container for commercial use.
86. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 85 wherein the container comprises plastic.
87. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 85 wherein the container comprises paper.
88. The method of clause 55 wherein the Bacillus strain is applied to litter and reduces ammonia in the litter.
89. The method of clause 1 wherein the animal is a chicken and the improvement in health of the chicken results in an increase in the number of eggs laid by the chicken, an increase in the number of chicks born to the chicken, or an increase in the number of live chicks born to the chicken.
90. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of any one of clauses 64 to 87 further comprising a binder.
91. The commercial package, feed additive, additive for the drinking water of the animal, or feed composition of clause 90 wherein the binder is selected from the group consisting of clay, yeast cell wall components, aluminum silicate, and glucan, or combinations thereof.